Kimi No Senzō
by Rain.Barker
Summary: [Ed POV's] Me aburres ...Y mi mundo se vino abajo... [ Elricest & Angst ]


Nas! Estás en otro de mis fics, **arigato**!! ((reverencia)) Pues bueno, ya sabemos que FMA no me pertenece y demás, no? xD Este fic es **elricest** y contiene palabras mal sonantes, si algo no te gusta, **largo**. Si es al contrario... **bienvenido** y que disfrutes :3

_xx_

- Ya me aburres

_A partir de ahí, no sé si me distes explicación alguna, pues mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. No me lo podía creer¿Qué te aburro?… Esperé haber si me decías ''¡¡Era broma!!'' o estallaras en carcajadas, pero no fue así._

_Te quedaste sentado en ese sillón frente a mí, apartando la vista, pero sin la más mínima intención de retirar lo dicho._

- ¿Co…como? - pregunté, intentando ordenar todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza

- Que me aburres - repetiste, con la misma frialdad

- ¡Pero Alphonse¡No puedes! - grité

- ¿Ah, no? Pues nada, entonces no me aburres, cariño - me respondiste cargado de ironía

_Mientras yo agachaba la cabeza, observé como en tu mirada se dibujaba una sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible¿Qué había sido de ese Alphonse Elric que yo conocía¿Qué pasó con el Alphonse que yo amaba y me correspondía cada noche?_

- Al principio estaba bien, para que negarlo - dijiste

- ¿Cómo?…-susurré

- El hecho de ser hermanos, el morbo de quedar a escondidas… todo eso estaba muy bien, pero ahora ya no me sirves de nada

- ¿Qué no te sirvo de nada? - dije, incrédulo, mientras tu sonrisa de ampliaba

- No, ya no me produces sensaciones nuevas, ya me aburre hacer el amor contigo, comienzo a repeler tus besos¿quieres que siga? - preguntaste

- Pero…como…

- ¿Cómo? Pues me he demostrado que puedo tenerte cuando quiera… eres como una especie de juguete viejo

- Al…Tu…pero…

- ''Al… Tu…pero…'' - me repetiste irónicamente - Puedes decir algo coherente, si quieres

- Yo te quiero…

- Fingiré que me importa si así eres más feliz - contestaste mientras reías - Olvídame¿quieres?

- ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud, Aru?… - ignoré tu venenoso comentario

- Que pesado eres, de verdad - te estiraste - Ya te lo he dicho, me aburres

- ¿Y qué hago yo sin ti, Alphonse ¿Eh? - pregunté, conteniendo las miles de lágrimas que yacían en mis ojos

- Puedes comprarte una planta, las hay muy baratas y no necesitan alimentación - hiciste una pausa, en tus ojos se dibujaba la maldad de tus palabras - Y respecto al otro tema, tienes dos manos para satisfacerte, si es eso lo que te preocupa…

_Sus palabras. obviamente, cumplían con sus intenciones: hacerme sentir una puta mierda. Ya no estaba confuso, para nada. Ahora me invadía una gran rabia, muchísima, incontrolable._

- ¡¡Cállate!! - te grité y me miraste incrédulo, seguramente, sin esperarte mi reacción - ¡¡¿Te crees que puedes resumirlo todo en un ''Me aburres''¡¡¿Qué pretendes?!!

_Callaste._

- ¡¡Contéstame, demonios¿Qué quieres de mí? - pregunté

- Que te mueras

- ¿Qué?… - pregunté, desarmado

- Te odio, Edward, te odio - susurraste, mirándome como si de mierda se tratara

- ¿Por…qué?

- ¿Por qué? Oh, te explicaré: Te odio desde ese mismo día que te me metiste dentro de esa armadura, pero yo solo no iba a obtener la respuesta, así que tuve que estar a tu lado. Después de recuperar mi cuerpo, tu desapareciste¿Cómo iba a cumplir yo mi venganza si no estabas? Así que traté de buscarte y al final, volviste. ¿Y que pasó? Que me trajiste a este puto mundo, donde no hay N-A-D-A¿me oyes? N-A-D-A

_Petrificado.. No pude hacer o decir nada, me quedé muerto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pensaras eso sobre mí. Nunca._

- Aru… yo jamás…

- Ahórrate tus excusas, porque me dan igual

- ¡¡Nunca me lo dijiste!! - grité

- Oh, claro - sonreiste - Se me olvidaría¡lo siento!

_Punto. No aguanto más. Me jugué la vida por ti ¿y ahora me haces esto? No, Alphonse, no. Encima te reías de mi desconcierto, jugabas conmigo a tu merced. No pude controlarlo, la rabia podía conmigo._

- ¡Eres… Eres…!

- ¿Ajá¿Te ayudo? - preguntaste

- ¡¡Cállate¡¡¿¿No digas ni una palabra más, me oyes??!!

- ¿¿Qué no quieres escuchar?? Lo mal hermano que fui… - no pudiste terminar la frase. Mis manos estaban alrededor de tu cuello apretando con fuerza

- ¡¡Te odio!! Jugaste conmigo y… y… - yo tampoco pude articular frase alguna con cordura. Notaba como poco a poco te iba faltando el aire y a pesar de que te movías, intentando liberarte de mí, no podías soltarte.

- Nii…san… - susurraste, en un imploro de que te dejara vivir.

-No, ahora no hay niisan que valga¡¡Me alegro de ser tu asesino!! - grité mientras tu dejabas de respirar completamente, cayendo inerte sobre el respaldo del sofá.

_Me senté enfrente tuya de nuevo y me quedé mirándote. Entonces, solo entonces, me di de bruces con la realidad._

- ¡¡¡¡ALPHONSE!!!! - grité, intentando recordar como se movían los músculos - ¿¿Qué he hecho¡Aru¡¡Aru l¡¡¡ALPHONSE!!

_Pero tu cuerpo ya no respondía. No podían caerme lágrimas, a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Analicé la situación lentamente, recordando cada palabra dicha, cada movimiento. Aún haciéndome sufrir te veías hermoso._

- ¿Qué he hecho? - gemí - Alphonse… perdóname… perdóname por favor… Yo no quería…

_Una lágrima. Dos. Tres. Y ahí perdí la cuenta. Puse mi mano en tu mejilla, y besé por última vez tus fríos labios._

- No quería retenerte junto a mí, lo siento tanto… por favor perdóname...

_No sabía que otra cosa hacer, toda la furia de antes se había transformado en confusión. Tras un rato de análisis profundo, decidí que era lo mejor. Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué el único número que me sabía de este lugar._

- ¿Sí?

…

- ¿Sí¿Oiga¿Hay alguien ahí?

_Colgué. No tenía valor para admitir que acababa de matar a mi propio hermano, o lo que era más, a mi pareja._

- Lo siento tanto, Alphonse…

_Me levanté temblando, asimilando aún y cogí unas pocas pertenencias, pero al acercarme a la puerta, algo me impidió el paso. Mi conciencia no me dejaba avanzar._

- ¿A quién quiero engañar? No tendría valor para vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que te he matado… - dije en voz baja, riéndome de mi mismo - Soy un puto cobarde, y lo que me impulsaba a continuar el viaje, ya no está conmigo… soy patético.

_Solté las cosas y me dirigí al escritorio. Busqué algún objeto punzante hasta hacerme con el abrecartas. Me acerqué a tu lado y te cogí de la mano._

- Sé que no lo decías en serio, Alphonse. Y en el caso de que así fuera, quiero que sepas que me alegro de que la última persona que vi antes de morir fueras tú, y aún… aún me hace más feliz poder irme cogiéndote de la mano… la mano que nunca debió soltarse de la mía… - susurré, cortando profundamente su muñeca.

_Hizo esfuerzos para no gritar. Calló y apretó más la mano de su amado._

- Te lo prometí, siempre íbamos a estar juntos, Alphonse… mi vida…

_Fue cuestión de minutos: su vista comenzó a fallarle, poco a poco notó la falta de oxígeno… le quedaban unos segundos, a lo sumo, un minuto. La fuerza con que sujetaba la mano del menos comenzó a disminuir._

- Te quiero… siento no…no haberte sabido hacer feliz… siento que te aburrieras a mi lado…pero quiero que sepas que… cada momento que pasé contigo fue inolvi…dable… Gra…ci…as…

Y_ después…_

…**NADA…**

xx

¡Fin! Mecanismo de siempre... pulsa Go! y me harás feliz :3

Matta ne!!

Nao Yoshikawa


End file.
